Killing me softly
by FaelanaSnow
Summary: A darkness hovers over the small viking village of Berk, a nightmare nobody wants hangs over the head of a small Viking boy. A sweet forgiveing Hiccup slowly becomes more angry as his dreams of flying with his best friend Toothless and kissing a beautiful blonde viking girl turns into nothing but nightmares. (I do not own HTTYD or ROTG. This is a bit of a bxb story.)
1. Chapter 1

Toothless sniffed the cold December air ignoring the six kids around him throwing snowballs at each other. Something smelt off but he couldn't put his paw on it.

It was something he hasn't smelt before and was somewhat on alert his big green eyes searching the area around him for any sign of a threat.

"Heads up!" Came a voice so suddenly making him almost jump, he growled as a snowball hit him right between the eyes. His eyes instantly went to his rider the smallest of the six teens, his auburn hair looking more red then usual as the sun shined on it passed the gray clouds. His freckled face was bright with a wide grin as he stared back at Toothless making his way though the ankle deep snow towards him. When he reached him he placed his wet cold hand on the dragons warm snout. "Sorry bud..my aim was a bit off.." Toothless could see the bluff in Hiccup's words as he was obviously trying to hold in a laugh while the other teens didn't hesitate and where laughing there butts off as if snow hitting a distracted dragon was the funniest thing they've seen.

Toothless snorted pushing his head against Hiccup's chest making him lose his balance and fall into the snow. "Ah, come on.." Hiccup whined looking up at his dragon. Toothless wanted pay back so without warning he collapsed onto the small viking with only a little of his weight so to not kill the boy. The action sent Hiccup on his back the wet snow soaking his clothes more then they where before. "Ah..." Hiccup groaned pushing at the nightfury's head. "O...okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He cried out as the coldness of the snow seemed to be reaching though his skin to his bones making him stiffen and shiver under the dragon. Toothless jumped off his rider letting out weird noises that sounded a lot like laughing.

Hiccup rolled his green eyes before pushing himself up into a sitting position glaring up at the dragon his hand cleaning into the snow grabbing a handful and while Toothless seemed to be busy laughing he thew the snow into the dragons face before jumping up and bolting towards Astrid hiding behind the viking girl. He laughed at Toothless's surprised face and with a glare the dragon jumped forward Astrid quickly moving away shouting that he was on his own. Toothless came forward slowly ducking low as if stalking his pray which was unfortunately Hiccup. He yelped as Toothless suddenly pounced like a cat into the air landing on Hiccup taking him to the ground once again, but this time Toothless decided it was real payback time so without warning he licked over the Vikings face making the boy grimace turning his head side to side while trying to push the dragon away. "Ew...okay! I get it...I'm sorry!" This time Toothless could tell he was serious and with one more big lick he stepped away leaving the small viking glaring at him as he wiped the slobber from his face. "Agh you know this doesn't wash out!" He whined slapping his hand in the air the slobber flying into the snow from his hand.

Astrid looked away. "Gross..." She said holding her mouth while the twins laughed. Snotlout was still throwing snowballs at Fishlegs who begged for him to stop. Hiccup finally stood after wiping his hands and face in the snow to try and get some of the slobber off. "Well, I think that's enough for today guys..I don't want to come down with something." Everyone except the twins agreed. Fishlegs was the first one to leave giving a quick goodbye before running off, Snotlout left afterwards but not before asking Astrid if he could walk her home in a unpolite way only earning a hard punch to the shoulder. Hiccup and Astrid stood next to each other ignoring the twins who continued to throw snow and even stuffing it down each other's throats for what ever reason. "Well..I had fun." Astrid started awkwardly. Hiccup nodded in response giving Toothless a glare. "Yeah I was too before I got covered in unremovable dragon slobber." Toothless rolled his eyes at that before going back to looking around for the strong smell he smelt in the air.

"I'll see you tomorrow in dragon class." Astrid said smiling at Hiccup who smiled back with a nod. "Yeah." They seemed to share a moment toothless noticed as they normally do before awkwardly leaving but this time Astrid as normally got the guts before Hiccup and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

She pulled back a few seconds later her eyes falling with a blush growing on her face. Hiccup had a wide smile on his face which earned him a hard punch to the left arm. "Ow.." He whined looking up at Astrid who's face was redder then before. "I'll see you tomorrow." She snapped before running off. Hiccup stood there staring after her for a few minutes his face red. He then turned to Toothless. "Let's go bud..." Before toothless could respond Hiccup was already walking away leaving the dragon to take one more glance around before following his rider.

When Hiccup and Toothless entered the house they where greeted by the warmth of the fire, Hiccup sighed shutting the door after Toothless entered, the dragon shook his body getting whatever snow was left on him off.

Stoick stood at the fire place pushing around the wood with a metal stick, he looked up at his son a deep frown on his face. "Hiccup..where have you been the past two hours?" Hiccup shrugged as he pulled his fur vest off hanging it over a chair to dry. "Just having a snow war." Stoick's frown depend. "Hiccup you know you could get sick." Hiccup nodded as he relaxed in a chair close to the fire next to his huge father. "Yeah I know dad..but I'm fine and I'm sure everyone else is too..we where just messing around for a couple hours nothing serious." His dad nodded. "I hope so.." His eyes landed on Toothless as he laid by Hiccup close to the fire to get a little warmth.

"Supper will be ready soon." His father said as he turned away placing the metal stick down and went to the pot of soup boiling over the fire. Stoick stirred the soup both Hiccup and Toothless watching him. Sighing Hiccup stood making his way towards the basket full of fresh fish he'd caught that morning. "Here bud." He said lifting the lid and pulling out two big fish. Toothless bounced up and strolled over his mouth opening as he sat on his back legs, with a chuckle Hiccup tossed the first fish towards him it landing in his mouth as he quickly swallowed it whole before reopening his mouth for the second then third and last forth then the lid was dropped over the basket Hiccup giving Toothless a pat on the head as he passed him and sat back in his chair close to the fire.

When the soup was finished the two switched places, Stoick sitting in the chair and Hiccup making him and his father a bowl of soup. He handed his dad his bowl with the most soup and Hiccup sat leaning against Toothless close to the fire as he begun to eat trying to keep his tired eyes open. When he finished he sat his bowl down in the bucket of soapy water then turned to his father who had finished before him, he took his bowl and placed it in and then gave his father a quick goodnight before him and toothless claimed the stairs and went into Hiccup's chilly room. He left his door open letting the warmth of the fire reach his room. Climbing into his wooden bed he pulled the thick covers over his body his green eyes watching as Toothless made himself comfortable blowing out his warm fire around his rock before crashing down his head hiding away. Sighing Hiccup turned away pulling the covers over his head and closed his eyes hoping that his stuffy nose would go away by morning.

The moon light seemed to shine though the thick blanket keeping Hiccup fully awake no matter how much his eyes begged for sleep. It was strange, normally he'd fall right asleep but right now as tired as he was he couldn't sleep one bit, and the room seemed colder then when he first came in here..he shivered and sat up his sleepy eyes scanning the room before landing on his best friend. Slowly he sat up bringing his leg and stump over the bed. He pushed himself off the bed and gently whispered Toothless's name, the nightfury always slept in a soft sleep as anything could wake him, and at this point Hiccup was happy for that. He slowly hopped towards the dragon before lowering himself down to his knees and crawling towards the confused dragon. "I'm cold..." Hiccup said as he noticed the confused look in Toothless eyes. He didn't hesitate as he lifted his wing for Hiccup as a blanket but much warmer then his own.

Hiccup smiled thanking the dragon as he wiped at his nose before climbing under the wing and cuddling next to the nightfury's body, he shivered from the sudden warmth and a soft smile crossed over his face as he closed his tired eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came quicker then Hiccup had wished for, he blinked his eyes open being met with big yellow eyes. With a yawn he pushed Toothless's wing away as he sat up stretching out his arms. "Morning bud." He said as he scratched at Toothless's neck making the dragon push more into the touch his tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Letting out a soft chuckle he placed his hand on the top of the dragons head before pushing himself up on his one foot and hopping back to his bed where his prosthetic sat on the floor. He sat heavily on the bed with a groan placing his hand to his forehead. "Agh...maybe playing in the.." Before he could finish his sentence he let out a sneeze his fingers pinching the tip of his nose. He let out another groan. "Snow.." He finished.

Toothless stared at his rider with worry as he stood from his rock making his was to Hiccup's side laying his head on his lap. "I'm okay..just a little cold.." He said wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Anyway let's get.." He sneezed againg. "going.."

Bending down he snatched his prosthetic off the floor placing it on his stump. When he finished he stood wiping his nose again before turning to Toothless. "Let's get you fed.." As enjoyable as that sounded he was more worried for his small friend. He knew better then anyone how stubborn Hiccup was and he knew him being sick even just a little it could get a lot worse if he was out in the cold all day or at all..

So instead of following Hiccup he stayed put until Hiccup stopped and turned to face him, toothless had one of those don't be stupid looks which made Hiccup glare down at the dragon crossing his arms over his chest. "Toothless..stop I'm fine. We're Vikings and what kinda viking would I be if I stayed home because I had the sniffles..it's not viking like..so stop being stubborn and let's go."

Still Toothless stayed put looking away from Hiccup. Rolling his eyes he threw up his hands. "Whatever stay here for all I care, but I'm going so guess I'll.." He sneezed. "see you when I get back." He turned away and left walking down the stairs his father already up messing with the fire.

"Morning dad." Hiccup mumbled as his father turned towards him away from the fire. "Morning son...whys you're nose so red?" Hiccup shrugged not wanting to admit that his father was right about him getting sick from playing in the snow for so long. "It's cold in my room." He mumbled sitting in the chair closest to the fire. Stoick nodded turning his attention back to what he'd been doing which was picking at the wood with the metal stick.

"Where's Toothless?" Stoick asked placing the stick down and sitting in his own chair. Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "He's being a baby." Stoick laughed. "Huh..that's a new one especially when he's supposed to eat." Hiccup didn't reply instead he wiped his sore nose. "Well dad..I guess I'm gonna head towards the training arena." His father nodded as Hiccup stood pulling his damp vest off the chair and throwing it on. He grabbed his still wet boot away from the fire where he hoped it'd dry by morning and slipped it on his good foot. He turned towards the stairs placing his hands around his mouth. "I'm leaving Toothless see you later!" He shouted before leaving shutting the door behind him.

The cold air slipped passed his clothing and made contact with his skin making him shiver crossing his arms over his chest his teeth chattering he slowly made his way towards the arena. The snow seemed to have risen since yesterday, it now passes his ankles by a few inches. They haven't gotten this much snow in a long time. Normally the cold wouldn't be much of a problem since he's lived in it all his life but being sick and having a runny nose made being in the cold worse then ever.

He sniffed wiping his raw nose as he came up to the arena, Fishlegs and Astrid already there. Normally he would be the first but he woke kinda late. "You're late." Astrid pointed out as he walked up next to her. He nodded. "Sorry, woke up late." "That's not like you.." Fishlegs said him and Astrid staring at Hiccup for answers. He only shrugged. "I just didn't sleep good is all.." Astrid's blue eyes traveled from green to red. "What's up with you're nose? It looks like it's glowing." Hiccup covered it. "It's just cold." "Or you have a cold." Pointed out Fishlegs. Rolling his eyes he turned away from the two and made his way to the front of the arena where he'd normally stand when trying to teach about dragons. "You're sick aren't you!?" Snapped out Astrid as she kept on his heels reaching out a hand she grabbed Hiccup's shoulder pulling him to a stop and twisting him around. He was about to argue but instead sneezed more then once. He wiped his nose winching from the soreness.

"Yep...he's sick." Fishlegs stated his hands on his hips. "Hiccup you need to go home before you make this small cold a bigger problem." Astrid said her hand still on his shoulder. Just as hiccup was about to disagree two annoying voices came from the entrance.

Everyone turned to watch the twins make there way over while hitting each other. "You where support to do it after me!" Snapped Tuffnut making Ruffnut roll her eyes. "Idiot mine was smellier then yours so shut it!" Astrid turned away. "I don't even want to know." The twins stopped arguing when seeing the bright red on Hiccups button nose.

"Wow...I didn't know Hiccup's nose could glow!" Tuffnut said his voice full of excitement. "H-hey! Hiccup how did you get you're nose to glow!?" Ruffnut asked coming up to Hiccup's side. "It's not glowing you idiots, he's sick and needs to go home." Astrid snapped glaring at him when saying the last part. Tuffnut came to his other side. "Will you show me how you did that?" He whispered in his ear. "Ohhkay" Hiccup mumbled with annoyance Pushing the twins away. "Look I'm not sick and I'm not going home." "Ah so you're nose is glo-" "No..my nose isn't glowing it's just red from the cold...anyway let's get started.." The twins groaned while Astrid turned away her arms crossing over her chest obviously annoyed and Fishlegs watched Hiccup with worried eyes.

"Hiccup...I love learning about dragons as much as you...but I think you should just call the day off and go home.." Hiccup snapped his head around fed up with everyone. "Are you guys serious!? Is it because I'm smaller then the rest you that you guys don't think I can deal with a small cold!?" The twins snickered. "No..it's just-" Fishlegs started nervously before being cut off by Astrid. "Hiccup it's freezing out here. You're the only one who's caught a cold and you're the only one who knows how to tame a dragon...so let's say you stay and teach us stuff we already know and end up sicker then you are now and we're attacked by a dragon that only you'd know how to tame. but instead you're to sick to even move!? That's why I'd rather you be in bed resting and I'm guessing that's also why Toothless isn't here! So stop being stubborn and go HOME!"

Everyone jumped with her sudden anger. After a minute Hiccup lowered his eyes and gave a quick nod. "Fine...Fishlegs you can teach the class today..stuffy nose or not I'll be here tomorrow." Astrid smiled walking up to him giving him a punch to the left shoulder. "Good...I'll be waiting. Get well soon." He nodded with a frown before turning away and leaving.

"You think he'll be better tomorrow?" Astrid shrugged. "If not he'll be turning around and going right back home."


End file.
